


Cuando por tonto aveces me quedo callado

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 2: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: How to make Enjolras go silent? Just ask Eponine
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Cuando por tonto aveces me quedo callado

_When I stay quiet because I'm too dumbfounded_

_December 2008_

If there was one thing that Enjolras had learned about study spaces on the university campus, it was that studying was _not_ usually done there. ‘_Makes you wonder how many group meetings here are actually productive,’ _he thought as he and Courfeyrac searched for their friends up and down the rather busy covered walkway so frequented by student organizations or those who wanted to see and be seen. It did not help that now the place was bedecked with plastic garlands and small lanterns strung from end to end, bathing the cobblestones in spots of red and green.

Out of the blue, Courfeyrac elbowed him. “Looks like Marius brought his shadow with him again,” he said under his breath.

“A shadow?” Enjolras asked before he finally saw who Courfeyrac was referring to. Seated at one of the stone tables were Bossuet, Bahorel, and Grantaire, as well as Marius. The older three were clearly teasing Marius about something, if the reed thin boy’s blush was any indicator. On the other side of the table was another face somewhat known to Enjolras. ‘_Doesn’t she have her own classes to attend to?’ _he wondered as he and Courfeyrac went to join their friends.

Bahorel was the first to greet them gleefully. “Chief, have you seen Marius’ new superpower?” he quipped.

“It’s not my fault I blush,” Marius muttered, turning even redder up to the tips of his ears.

“That wasn’t what I was referring to,” Bahorel began. “Marius here—”

“We really have to start on that paper,” Enjolras said, opening his backpack to bring out his laptop. At the rate their friends were going, Marius was likely to burst a vessel or perhaps faint from embarrassment. ‘_I have to check with Combeferre on that,’ _he decided.

“Thank you,” Marius murmured. He looked at the still silent girl seated nearby. “Hey Ponine, may I borrow your charger?”

‘_So that is her name,’ _Enjolras realized, watching as Eponine dug in her own satchel for the requested item. It was then that he noticed the book that she had been hiding behind. “Is that a novel?” he asked, trying to keep his tone blasé.

Eponine looked up quickly at him, as if surprised that she was being spoken to. “Yes, it’s by Julia Alvarez.”

“Julia who?”

“Oh, for a moment we thought it was Julia Child,” Bossuet chimed in.

“Alvarez,” Eponine corrected, her dark eyes narrowing at Bossuet. “She’s from the Dominican Republic.”

“I didn’t know we had Latin American literature in the library,” Courfeyrac said.

“There’s a whole shelf on it,” Marius said. “Eponine has checked out a few books there.”

“Most of it, really,” Eponine said. “It’s good stuff like Isabel Allende and Pablo Neruda---”

“You mean the guy who wrote all those cheesy Spanish sonnets?” Bahorel cut in. “Girls really dig that being read to them.”

“Why have you ever tried?” Courfeyrac quipped.

Even as his friends burst into laughter and more ribbing, Enjolras was already logging in on his laptop. From his vantage point, he had a good view of the blurb on the back of the novel Eponine had buried her nose in again, prompting him to do a quick search. “_Las Mariposas,” _he said.

Eponine looked up even as her lips quirked in a bemused smile. “Yes, the butterflies. The Mirabal sisters, who opposed the Trujilio regime.”

“Never heard of that before.”

“You’re not the only one who can read about revolutionaries.”

In that moment all words left Enjolras’ lips, and he found himself gaping at the girl, who didn’t even bother hiding her smile behind the pages.


End file.
